yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Swelterrier
is a Rank S, Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, Swelterrier is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Komashura. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Recurring Yo-kai Biology Swelterrier has a similar appearance to Chilhuahua, except that he is red colored instead of blue. The inside of his ears and the bottom of his cape are yellow, but most of his cape is pale pink-ish. He has the qualities of a well-mannered leader and respects his entourage with ease. However, when Blizzaria is around, he becomes very meek. Wherever he is and where he goes, Swelterrier can make the place extremely hot. In most of his anime appearances, he is seen as the leader of the "Hot Clan" conformed by Sproink, Blazion and Swelton. They are seen together when doing parties. In EP091, they form the 'Atti Soul Brothers' musical group to compete in the White and Red team battle. Swelterrier and Blizzaria have a very turbulent relationship. Despite Blizzaria trying to hang around with him under believing that Cold and Hot groups are more equal than different, she does not realize she is causing more harm than good -albeit unwillingly- with her ice powers. In turn, Swelterrier seems to panic when Blizzaria encounters him. Profile Yo-kai Watch (anime) Swelterrier first appears in ''Yo-kai Swelterrier'', when he, Blazion, Sproink and Swelton enjoy a party at Nate's House - as suggested by Blazion - and causing extreme heat to Nate and his friends. Nate summon Walkappa to try dowsing the heat, but naturally the kappa cannot stand the heat and wrinkles. The tables are turned when Blizzaria arrives at the house in search of Swelterrier and unwillingly crashes the party with her ice powers. Swelterrier then gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal - encased in ice. In [[EP083|''Hailey Anne and Usapyon's Bitty RoKit Weekly: The Cooling Unit!]], in Hailey Anne and Usapyon's quest for Blizzaria -which is the Yo-kai needed for their rocket's cooling system- Swelterrier appears with his group and Blizzaria once again freezes them cold. In [[EP091|''Let's Sing Together! Yo-kai Red and White Song Battle!]], Swelterrier and his group participate in the Red and White Song Battle as the 'Atti Soul Brothers', on behalf of the Red Team. In EP095, Nate first summons him to help Rocky Badboya with his training by having him withstanding the extreme heat. However, the training is thwarted by Blizzaria, who is searching for Swelterrier once again. In Start Your Engines! The Yo-1 Grand Prix!, Swelterrier teams up with Blizzaria and they compete in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. Unfortunatlely, Swelterrier and Blizzaria were both inspirited by Snottle. In EP125, Hailey Anne, Usapyon, Swelterrier, Blazion, Swelton, and Sproink learn that without her glacial clip, Blizzaria is the Yo-kai Frostina. Blizzaria as Frostina also tells them how she became a Yo-kai. In the end, the hot clan fail to hide her glacial clip causing Frostina to turn back into Blizzaria and freeze them much to Hailey's amusement and Usapyon's annoyance. In EP151, Swelterrier and the hot clan praised Blizzaria for dealing with Komajiro's fever where they end up frozen by her. In EP153, Nate summoned Blizzaria confront Swelterrier and the hot clan where she freezes them in the process. ''Yo-kai Watch'' Swelterrier rarely appears in the 7th Circle of Infinite Inferno. Yo-kai Watch 2 Swelterrier can appear ~11,000m in the Infinite Tunnel. He can also be freed from the Oni Crank-a-kai. As of the Oni Evolution Update, he can also be freed from the Happy-Go-Lucky Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Swelterrier can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin, a Red Coin G, or a 5 Star Coin. Yo-kai Sangokushi Swelterrier can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Sawtoakushi coin. Yo-kai Watch 3 Swelterrier rarely appears on the 13th floor of the Springdale Business Tower. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Swelterrier can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with 3000 Y-money and 5-Star Coins, more frequently in the S select-a-coin plus. Game data Evolution Fusion Forms Yo-kai Sangokushi Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist |50-110|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Sets an ally's heart ablaze and boosts STR.}} |140|Fire|All enemies|Overwhelms his foes with a stifling heat.}} ||-|6 = Lessen damage from Fire attacks.}} Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch):'''That was a hot battle lets be friends* '''Loafing:"Too...hot..." * Receiving food (favourite): ''"That's hot!"'' * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): ''"'That‘s cold!"'' * '''Freed from the Crank-a-kai: * Freed from the Crank-a-kai (Wibble Wobble): "Friendship! Effort! Victory! I'll bring you all these things and more!" Etymology * His Japanese name, "Atsugaruru", is a combination of atsugaru (暑がる,"feeling the heat") and garuru (onomatopoeia for a dog's growling). * His English name, "Swelterrier", is a portmanteau of swelter and terrier. * His Portuguese name, "Flamadog", is a combination of flama (flame) and dog. Trivia * He is the most recurring S-rank rare yo-kai in the anime series and rarely appears without Blizzaria. * He has a unique ability in the Yo-kai Vacuum Cleaner, where he "will only collect hotdogs." In other languages * Japanese: あつガルル Atsugaruru * Korean: 아더월월 Adeoworwol * Spanish: Lavadenco * Italian: Kaldokan * German: Puhdel * Portuguese (Brazil): Flamadog Category:Charming Tribe Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai